Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! OneShot. The day/night before Ginny gives birth to James.  :


_**Another burst of inspiration I had last night while I was supposed to be sleeping. It was kind of fun to write. So I hope you like it.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter.. or the song "**_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_" (:_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review (:_**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: A HP FanFiction**

A very (and we're talking nine months, ready to pop any day) pregnant Ginny danced around her house singing a wonderful rendition of the muggle singer Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._

"_The phone rings, it's Harry on the line; my father says teach me to use that thing right. Oh, daddy dear, I would, but I've got to run, and girls they wanna have fun; oh girls just wanna have fu-un,_" Ginny sang as she straightened up the nursery for the umpteenth time.

Harry comes into the room and smiles as his wife continues to sing and dance, without realizing that Harry is watching her. When she gets to the next verse Harry joins in.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world_," they sang together, before Ginny turns around and sees Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked covering her red face with her hands with a smile on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I got off work early so I thought I'd surprise you," Harry said, hugging his wife.

"Well, I was definitely surprised," Ginny laughed. She kissed Harry then turned around to finish folding up the pile of baby clothes that she'd taken out of the dresser, yet again.

Harry walked up beside her to help her fold the clothes, "So I thought I could take you out to dinner tonight. It might be one of the last chances for the two of us to be alone together before you have the baby."

"That sounds wonderful," Ginny said folding up the last onesie and placing it in the drawer. She turned around and hugged her husband, "Well I guess I'd better go get ready if we're going out to dinner tonight." She walked out of the nursery to her bedroom to get changed. Harry walked into the bedroom behind his wife.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, "So I know what kind of clothes I need to wear."

Instead of telling her where they were going, Harry walked to the closet and took out a beautiful black dress. He handed it to Ginny, "put this on. It looks amazing on you."

"Yeah three months ago," Ginny said, but didn't argue. She went to the bathroom with the dress draped over her arm, and her wand in her other hand, "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and went to the closet again. He drew out his black suit, a red shirt, and a black tie. He changed and was just slipping on his socks and shoes when Ginny stepped out of the bathroom. The black dress hung perfectly on her body, a silver necklace hung around her neck, her red hair was swept into a bun with a few wispy curls hanging around her face. She was so beautiful that his mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"Too much?" Ginny asked getting a pair of black flats, with ribbon ties that went up her bare calves, out of the closet and sitting beside him on the bed.

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect," Harry said smiling at his wife.

Ginny's cheeks flushed with color as she finished putting on her shoes.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said kissing her gently on the lips, as they walked out the door.

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said smiling as she kissed his cheek.

**~*Five Hours Late*~**

"I HATE YOU, HARRY!" Ginny shrieked between contractions, "You did this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said, wincing in pain as Ginny squeezed his hand.

Ginny's water had broke at the restaurant and had been rushed to the hospital and stuck in a birthing room. She'd been in there for four hours and she still wasn't ready to push. The doctor had just been in and said that she was dilated to seven and that the contractions were quickening. The doctor had also said that they would have a baby within the next three to four hours, maybe sooner depending on how fast she dilated the last three centimeters.

Harry had left shortly after they got to the hospital and got Ginny settled in. He apparated from the bathroom to the Burrow to tell everyone there that Ginny was in labor and the hospital she was at. Mrs. Weasley had promised to tell everyone that wasn't there where to go so that Harry could get back to Ginny. Harry thanked her and apparated back to the hospital. He'd been there every since dealing with a screaming Ginny. Every so often, she'd grab her wand from under her pillow and throw a curse at him. Eventually, Harry had to take her wand from her, before the doctor or nurse came in and caught her trying to jinx Harry.

Ginny's family had been in and out of the room since they found out she was there. The only two people, besides Harry, that had been in the room since they got there was Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

Another scream and a squeeze of Harry's hand made him wince in pain again. Harry hoped she dilated quickly so she could push the baby out, so she wouldn't be in pain anymore. And Harry wouldn't have to hear her scream that she hated him, even though she really didn't.

**~*Two Hours Later*~**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed.

"One more big push, Ginny. You can do it," the doctor said.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry said from her side, "almost there."

"Shut up, Harry!" Ginny shrieked, "It's your fault I'm doing this right now anyway!"

Harry fell silent but didn't leave her side. Ginny pushed on more time and they heard a cry from the end of the bed.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said, cutting the umbilical cord and handing the baby to the nurse.

"We have a boy, Harry," said Ginny quietly. She was smiling at him, back to her normal loving self.

The nurse cleaned off the baby and wrapped him in a blanket, then handed him to Ginny. Ginny smiled down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Welcome to the world little James Sirius Potter," Ginny said to her son. She smiled at Harry and held the baby out for him to hold.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry repeated, smiling at his son, the little tuft of black hair peeking out of the blanket.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said to her husband sitting beside her, "and I love our baby boy."

"I love you, too, Ginny," Harry said back kissing her forehead, then smiling at his son again, "And I love our little family."

**_So let me know what you think please (:_**


End file.
